1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a method for the manufacture of layer capacitors, wherein several patent windings are wound on top of each other on a drum. Separating layers of plastic material are wound-in between two parent or master windings and protrude over the face surfaces of the parent windings. The faces of the so-formed starting winding are completely covered with a sprayed metal layer. The parts which protrude over the sprayed metal layers of the separating layers are removed before dividing the so-formed starting capacitor. The starting capacitor is opened by at least one radial cut, and divided along the parting lines into single parent capacitors, and the parent capacitors or parts of the parent capacitor are sawed to form individual capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of this kind, is known from German Patent DE-PS No. 26 43 087, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,927). There, the separating layers which consist of a synthetic material are each cemented to a parent winding. The protruding parts of the separating layers are ground off after the spray-metal layers have been applied. This grinding off after the spray-metal layers according to the state of the art requires bonding the foils to the parent winding, because otherwise the usually tough plastic foils could be pulled out from the capacitor blank during the grinding operation, resulting in a loosening of the winding. The consequence would be an uneven grinding of the face contact-layers, and could lead to impermissible damage of the parent capacitors, because these could move with respect to each other in a starting capacitor that has become loose.